


Not a gun guy

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Gen, Manhunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who placed the mysterious note and parcel on Neal´s table and what happens next when he accepts to play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a gun guy

It had been a long and boring day at the office when Neal opened the door and immediately noticed the white envelop on the table. It was placed against a package wrapped in brown wrapping paper, tied with parcel string. The envelope was high quality hand crafted paper and written with black ink, and a fountain pen. Whoever had written it, he or she loved the classics.

The envelope was closed with a red wax seal depicted two doves. It didn´t ring a bell, so Neal broke the seal and pulled the card from the envelope.

 

_In the package you will find a gun and ammunition. Take it with you to Grand Central station tomorrow at noon. You will go to the ice cream parlor and ask for one scoop of Oyster ice cream. If you choose not to come, the consequences will be on your head._

 

Neal swallowed. His hands shook slightly when he opened the parcel. Inside was a small gun and ammo, as described on the card. It was too big to wear underneath his clothing, damn tailored suits, so Neal pulled out a messenger bag and put the ammo and gun inside.

He needed a drink, how had he gotten into this mess?

 

* * *

 

Peter had dropped Neal off at June´s and then picked up some take out as El was at one of her venues.

He opened the front door and walked in, being welcomed by Satchmo. “Hi boy. Let me eat and I will take you for a nice long walk.” He walked over to the table and noticed a parcel and envelope. He felt for his gun. Someone had been in the house. The envelope was addressed to him, so he took it and turned it around. Breaking the seal, he pulled out the card.

 

_In the package you will find a gun and ammunition. Take it with you to Grand Central station tomorrow at noon. You will go to the hot dog stand and ask for a triple sausage hot dog. If you choose not to come, the consequences will be on your head._

Peter didn´t need to open the parcel, to know what he would find inside. He opened his dinner, but realized he wasn´t feeling hungry anymore, so he closed the box again. He changed into his running gear and took Satchmo for a nice run. He needed to think.

 

* * *

 

Diana and Jones also found a similar package with instructions on their tables.

 

* * *

 

The next day, noon.

Neal quickly walked to the ice cream parlor.

“How can I help you?”

“One scoop of Oyster ice cream, please.”

The man looked up and glanced over Neal. He handed Neal the ice cream cone and another envelope. Neal dropped the cone in the nearest trash can and opened the envelope.

 

_Good job, it will be your quest to stay alive during this little game. There will be 3 persons who got the job to shoot you on sight. They are already here. The game ends when you can make it to Penn station by subway within the hour. Now run, little rabbit._

 

Neal scanned his surroundings. Grand central station at noon was like a bee hive, there were people everywhere. He didn´t see anyone suspicious at the moment, wait, there was someone standing near the hot dog stand… It was Peter.

He needed to get a metro pass without being detected. He didn´t want to be picked up by MTA officers.

 

* * *

 

Peter had ordered his triple sausage and was handed the hot dog and another envelop.

While scanning his surroundings, Peter broke the seal to reveal another card.

 

_Thank you for participating in the game. There is one rat you need to kill, you know the one, your little con pet. There are two more professionals, armed like you. The game ends when the rat arrives at Penn station by subway within the hour. You rat is already scurrying…_

Peter crumbled the card in his hand. Neal… His target was Neal…

He studied his surroundings, Neal was already here and the two others as well. He ran towards the departure board to see when the next subway for Penn was leaving. Only to find out there was no direct subway to Penn. Shit, now he had to find out how Neal would get there. He quickly made his way over to the information desk, and noticed Diana and Jones walking towards him. They must be the two other agents involved in this.

“You received the same card?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, I guess it us three. Do you think Caffrey is armed?” Jones looked at Peter.

“Probably, but he will not use it, not in a public place like a station. He is just not a gun guy and he would risk hitting an innocent bystander.” Peter was sure of this fact.

“It said that the game is over when he reaches Penn. But there is no subway or train going from Grand to Penn.” Peter stated.

“No, you have to take the 7 or S line running west towards Time Square, there you can change over to lines, 1, 2 and 3 or A, C and E. They go to Penn.” Jones explained to Peter.

“What will be our plan? We need to be sure we get him and not one of the MTA cops in the subway.”

“Neal needs to buy a ticket, he is on the move, Jones, check that out, Diana you go towards line 7, I will take the S. Let´s get him, before someone else does.”

 

* * *

 

Neal had walked using the crowd towards another subway line to buy a metro card. Peter would never look at another line. Did he even know what lines where going to Penn? He always drove to work; Neal had never seen Peter use the subway before. Neal also never used the subway, well, nowadays, he used to, when he didn´t have any money, subways were great places to pick pocket. And he was lucky that Mozzie had forced him to learn all the stations and lines and how the connected with each other.

He bought the ticket and then walked over to a stand that was selling NYC souvenirs. He took a marine blue cap with NYC on it and pulled it over his eyes. Luckily he had chosen to dress casual, with his jeans, T-shirt and sneakers he resembled a college kid or tourist. The messenger bag with the gun completed the outfit.

He had two possible routes, line 7 or Line S, which one would he choose? While scanning over his surroundings he decided to go for line 7. But first he had to see if he could eliminate some of his pursuers.

When he arrived back in the vicinity of the main hall, he noticed Jones. He didn´t change his pace, and kept walking with the crowd of people. He took out a small pocket size digital camera, it would make him look like a tourist; he already had a map of the subways in his hands.

While snapping pictures, he couldn´t resist making one of Jones, he looked right at him, but didn´t show any recognition. Jones would never expect him to wear a pair of jeans with a tear in the knee and sneakers. He smiled while making more pictures of the clock. He had to take him out.

Neal studied Jones and the surroundings to see if you could make out Peter or other agents. He was fairly sure that the third agent hunting for him was Diana, Peter wouldn´t let another department come in between them. So he scanned his surroundings, but couldn´t find Peter or Diana. He had to make a move to get Jones out of the picture. He had to take Jones out without using his gun…

 

* * *

 

Diana stood at the entry to the platform she was guarding. This was a logistical nightmare; there were several entrances to the platforms, so it would be a chance encounter if they would find Caffrey this way.

Suddenly she saw a man that looked familiar. But he was gone within a second. Diana ran towards the place where she had last seen him. When she got there, there were some many people but she still shouted “Caffrey”. A couple of people turned around to eye her strangely, but this was NYC, one more crazy person wasn´t going to affect their day. She pulled out the gun and now people started to look worried. When she started running, they all moved aside. She called out again “Caffrey, I see you”, but nobody started running. She walked in the middle of the platform, scanning the people on both sides.

When she arrived at the end of the platform, she turned around again. She studied the crowd, were they all acting normal, who stood out? There was a group of teenagers, 4 ladies who were definitely tourists, some elderly people probably on their way to a museum, the normal commuters, a college kid, some … Wait, the college kid, she observed him. He was wearing a torn pair of jeans, sneakers, a cap low over his eyes, messenger bag over his shoulder, and in his hand a map of the subway, so probably a tourist, not a college kid. She walked closer and he walked away from her. Could it be? He looked smaller than Neal. The guy walked over to the vending machine in the middle of the platform and fished in his pockets for change. The guy was suspicious, so Diana took out her phone with her left hand, the gun ready in her right. She had already cocked it.

“Boss, I think I have a positive ID, he is wearing jeans, a grey T-shirt, and a marine baseball cap with NYC on it. I am moving in now.”

“ _OK, but please be careful_.” Peter responded.

Diana walked over towards the guy and the moment she aimed and wanted to call out “Neal” a group of Japanese tourists came between them. By the time Diana had made it through the group, the guy was gone.

“Boss, I lost him.” She said anger into the phone, she made a second call and put Peter in hold, but she got voicemail. “Jones, do you have a visual, I guess he is back on his way to the main hall.”

The transferred the call back to Peter.

“Boss, have you heard from Jones?”

“ _No, I haven´t, guess, Neal was smarter than we thought. Keep your eyes open. The clock is ticking, he has to move if he wants to make it_.”

 

* * *

 

The moment Diana called, Peter started scanning the crowds. She had lost him, but now they knew what Neal was dressed like, it would make identification easier. Neal would have to start making his way to the subways if he wanted to make the deadline.

He looked around and glanced over all the passengers. It was clever to send them to Grand central station, the crowds provided cover for both parties, but it made it more difficult for them with all the civilians. Peter worried about what had happened to Jones, but was fairly sure, Neal would not have hurt him.

At that moment the subway entered the station and the people were moving towards it.

Peter scanned over the crowd once again and his eye stopped at a guy boarding the subway, jeans, sneakers, but he was wearing a hoodie, not a T-shirt, and he didn´t have the messenger bag Diana had mentioned. He was the right height but he had a bit of a belly. Wait was a belly or was there something stuffed underneath the hoodie? Peter tried to move closer, but there were just too many people, so he shouted. “Caffrey!” and quickly walked to another entrance.

He could see, the person trying not to react. Oh, you are good. Peter was inside when he saw Neal exiting the car again, so he quickly left the car, aiming his gun at the person, but he couldn´t pull the trigger as he didn´t have a clear shot. The sound for closing of the doors sounded, when he saw Neal jumping in again. Peter threw himself between the doors, getting stuck a bit, but then he was in and slowly made his way towards where he had seen Neal entering the car. Nobody, just great, he didn´t expect Neal to just wait to get captured.

Peter walked to the end of the train but couldn´t detect Neal. Peter smiled, that is why it took me more than three years to find Neal in the first place. He would have a new chance once they arrived at Times Square, Neal would have to get on the subway towards Penn. Peter kept scanning the people in the car, but nothing. He was sure it had been Neal, but what if it wasn´t?

 

* * *

 

After having Jones arrested by some MTA officers with one anonymous phone call, Neal had quickly made his way over to line 7. He had a close encounter with Diana, but had managed to get away, by sheer luck.

He had to change clothes, as Diana would probably told Peter what he looked like. He had quickly walked back to the main hall and had found a student who he paid for his hoodie. He had put the messenger bag underneath the hoodie and made his way to line S. He had to move now, if he wanted to make the deadline. He was on the lookout for Peter, as he expected Peter there, as he already had met Jones and Diana. He had eliminated Jones, but Diana was still giving chase, so Neal knew he had to be on the lookout for the both of them.

He smiled inwardly when the subway entered the station and the door almost opened in front of him. He did his best not to cringe when his name was called. Peter! He quickly walked into the car and excited again at another door. He noticed Peter also leaving the car, so he waited until he heard the sound that the doors were closing, and jumped back into the train. Only to find out that Peter had managed to get inside as well. He knew Peter was like a bloodhound, once he was on a trail, nothing could distracted him.

Neal quickly walked over to the next car and in between the cars, he scurried up the roof of the train. Man, it had been a while, since he had done that. He was really getting old. When he used to do it, it gave him a thrill, now he could only imagine what could go wrong.

Luckily they entered the Times Square station and Neal managed to climb down without being detected by the driver. He walked on the opposite side of the train towards the tunnel and hid there, until the train left the station again. He could see Peter walking through the people, scanning them. When the platform was empty, Peter followed them upstairs, probable to the platform that would take him to Penn station.

Neal crawled out of the tunnel and knew he had to be quick, he would be detected by cameras and MTA officers would be dispatched, so he needed to change again. He only had 15 minutes left so he had to hurry without getting sloppy, he had made it this far.

He found a couple of homeless persons, who gladly swapped their clothing. He gave them some bills to accompany him and he promised them more money if he would make it to Penn station. The stench that came from the clothes would make sure nobody came too close. Neal had to breathe through his mouth, but it had to do for now. He rubbed his dirty hands over his face and tossed his hair. He then took the dirty plastic bag with cans and put the gun inside. He swung his arm around one of them and pretended to have difficulty walking straight.

When they arrived at the platform, he could see Peter scanning the crowds, so they walked straight at him, well straight, they staggered towards him. One of the beggars asked Peter for some change and Peter gave him some change from his pocket absentmindedly while continuing scanning the people who entered the platform.

“Mighty nice of you, mister.”

Peter held his breath when the odor hit his nose. Jezus, how could a person let himself slide off in the society like that.

The train entered the station and Peter knew it was now or never, If Neal wanted to make it, he needed to be on this train. Peter felt his pocket and … his badge was gone, inside there was an origami swan, made out of a wrapper. NEAL! Peter frantically looked around him.

There, the beggars, he ran towards the doors and jumped in. And while the doors closed behind him and he wanted to see where Neal was, he was hit square in the chest.

 

* * *

 

Always the upstanding citizen, Peter gave them some change and they made their way to the arriving subway. While one of the beggars had asked Peter for some spare change, Neal had lifted Peter´s badge, he knew it was petty, but he couldn´t resist rubbing it in. They staggered towards the entrance and people went out of their way to avoid them, so they could just enter without problems. Neal placed his hand on the gun and waited, Peter would figure it out and if he would make it to the train, Neal only had one option left.

He could see Peter running towards the doors, so he had figured it out. Neal swallowed, this was it, there was no way out of this; he had to do it. _Sorry Peter_.

The moment Peter entered Neal pulled the gun out and aimed and before Peter could look around he pulled the trigger, hitting Peter square in the chest.

 

* * *

 

When the subway arrived at Penn station, Jones, Diana and Mozzie were waiting on the platform with grim faces.

The doors opened and they revealed a Neal who smiled like the Cheshire Cat. Next to him was Peter, also smiling.

“I won.” Neal exclaimed, holding up Peter´s badge.

“Pick pocketed my badge and then hit me square in the chest” Peter explained when Diana looked curiously at Peter. Neal showed his nerf gun, with only one bullet missing from the chamber.

“I knew it, Neal can beat the FBI on any day.” Mozzie almost jumped in the air with excitement. “Pay up, lady suit.” Turning back to Diana, who also broke into a smile seeing the excitement in Mozzie.

“Yeah, but at what cost?” Jones said pinching his nose. It was now up to Neal to look perplexed. Peter could only smile at that look. He hadn´t expected Neal to go this low, but it showed never to underestimate your opponent.

“Next time, I can invent the playing ground.” Diana said with a smile. “And you are participating, Mozzie!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the ´on the run´ square on my H/C bingo card.
> 
> The story was inspired by the fact that the boys bought themselfves new Nerf guns and hubbie bought me a mini one (http://www.red5.co.uk/nerf-jolt.aspx), I can fire one bullet, while they all have automatic ones... but I make it count.  
> I can imagine Neal participating in a verf gun challenge.


End file.
